


A Couple Dicks got Tentacled This Time Around

by ViolentSarcasm



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s elements, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, PWP, Tentacles, graphic depictions of cuddling, this is literally just self-indulgent d/s tent porn i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/pseuds/ViolentSarcasm
Summary: it's exactly what it says on the tin, a joke on twitter got extremely, wildly out of hand and now there's. this





	A Couple Dicks got Tentacled This Time Around

"Hey, Krav?"  
"Yes?" Kravitz shifted slightly to indicate that Taako had his attention. They were sprawled out on the loveseat in Kravitz' apartment, Taako curled into his side. It was one of Kravitz' rare days off, and they had decided to make the most of it, but both of them had been exhausted enough to just sit together and chill for a few hours. It seemed that was coming to an end, though.  
Taako sat up slightly to look Kravitz in the eye, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Remember when we met and I threatened to, ah,"  
Kravitz rolled his eyes. "Tentacle my dick, yes. Why?"  
"Well."  
Kravitz raised an eyebrow. Taako grinned, his ears flicking mischievously.  
"No, hear me out, this isn't going in the exact direction you think it is, homie. But I do gotta get your general opinion before I go on. On tentacles, that is. Your opinion on tentacles."  
Kravitz considered it. "Um," he said, "...it's. Positive? I guess? I mean the last time you and I did anything involving them I _was_ injured but also we were fighting at the time and it was kinda nice? I guess? I don't know-" he cut himself off. Taako had started laughing about a sentence in, and he stopped to glower at him. The intensity of the look was probably undercut a little by the steady sweeping of his thumb across the back of Taako's hand and the heat in his ears, but he tried.  
Taako grinned at him. "Cool,"  
he said glibly. "So you know how I was a transmutation specialist on a century-long interuniversal voyage?"  
"What does this have to do with-"  
"Getting to that, beautiful. So I'm pretty good at transmutation, right?"  
"...right."  
"And I spent a century introducing myself as an alien."  
"Okay?"  
"Did you know that people have weird first thoughts when they hear the word 'alien' in a fucky context?"  
"Taako-"  
"What I'm getting at is is it cool with you if I turn my dick into a tentacle."  
Kravitz choked on his own breath. "I'm sorry, _what?_ Can you even do that?"  
"Homie, I turn into a bird semi-regularly. It's not a thing."  
Kravitz kneaded his forehead with one hand and squeezed Taako's with the other. He shut his eyes and considered it. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he said, "if you're sure it's physically and metaphysically possible, and if you really want to...sure. Why not."  
Taako bounced off the couch and punched the air in excitement, then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then his forehead, then his jaw and finally his mouth.  
"Yes!!! Babe, you will _not_ regret this. Hang tight for a minute."  
Taako darted off toward the bedroom and the bag he'd brought with him when Kravitz had invited him by that morning. Kravitz took a moment to wonder how much planning had gone into this particular stunt, then shook his head and leaned back into the couch, content to wait. Watching his boyfriend bounce around in excitement made a heat just bordering on the painful flicker in his cold veins, and he wasn't about to stop it.  
No matter how unusual the request.  
He ran his hands through his hair, eyeing the door and trying to imagine what Taako was doing. When they'd first met, his tentacle spell had been confusing and magically impressive, but recognizable; it was a difficult and complex spell but by no means an impossible or brand-new one. This, on the other hand...  
He supposed it could be a modified form of _alter self,_ although it seemed to go past that spell's rules on complexity of form, or a simplified version of _polymorph,_ although he had no idea whatsoever how Taako would manage to finesse that. He was admittedly not a wizard like Taako was; in life he'd been a bard, and in death the extent of his worry regarding magic was how much he could dodge. His own transformations had always been largely instinctual, just a shift in thought process, a gift from the raven queen.  
His mind kept going back to Taako's earlier implication that he had done this _before._ That, at some point in his hundred-year voyage, someone had assumed that his being from another world meant he had a tentacle for a dick, and him _going along with it._  
Kravitz wondered if he had remembered that during or after the fight with the hunger. He snickered to himself, imagining the boys trying to have serious emotional moments staring out at the apocalypse and then remembering their stupider sexual exploits.  
Inevitably his mind wandered to the more substantive parts of those hypothetical memories, and he lost track of time thinking about the arc of Taako's back and the unmistakable hum of powerful transmutation magic, the one that mortals usually couldn't hear but Kravitz felt to the core of him; he lost concentration and forgot entirely to breathe imagining the twisting arcs where magic and the physical intersect, picturing Taako taking the spells Kravitz had seen him cast and turning them to something other than battle.  
Taako's actual, non-imaginary voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Babe, where did _you_ go? i've been standing here for like a minute and a half."  
He jumped. Looking at him, nothing about Taako seemed different; he was still himself, still looking effortlessly radiant in a loose dress and knit socks. Kravitz considered questioning him but thought better of it and just smiled hopelessly up at him.  
This seemed to be the correct response to his presence, since Taako took it as an invitation to tug him off the couch and kiss him soundly.  
"Oh, hey, question," Taako said against his lips. Kravitz hummed at him to indicate that he'd heard, but peppered him with kisses every time he opened his mouth until he was laughing. Taako pulled back a bit and stuck his tongue out at him, then continued. "So, you like being held down," he said conversationally, the tone of his voice -and their own history- indicating that _that_ was not the question, "and this whole thing is sorta tent-themed...d'you want me to use an actual bigger spell and, y'know," he waggled his eyebrows, "give you _the full experience?_ "  
Kravitz couldn't nod fast enough, not even attempting to hide his excitement at the idea. They messed around with ropes a lot, since Taako liked to dictate everything and Kravitz was a big gay mess, but he'd been daydreaming about _that_ since they met. He still remembered the way it had felt the first time, when he'd had a body literally made of stone and they were trying to kill each other. This promised to be even more fun than that.  
Taako grinned at him and draped his arms over his shoulders. "Cool," he said. "Wanna carry me to the bedroom romantically? Because, listen, walking with this situation is weird and a lil' uncomfortable."  
Kravitz snickered into Taako's hair, but then swept him easily into his arms. "Certainly, my love. Do you also want me to light some candles, or write you poetry, or-"  
He was cut off by Taako blowing a raspberry into his neck. "Let's start with the fucky bits, homie," he said, "this spell isn't that hard but it won't last forever. If you _wanna_ write me a sonnet or something after I rock your goddamn world, cool, whatever."  
Kravitz laughed as he carried him to his bedroom and, with perhaps a bit more dramatic flourish than was entirely necessary, dumped him on the bed.  
Taako grabbed his shirt and tugged Kravitz down with him, flipping them over in order to straddle his hips and trail kisses down his neck. He undid the buttons on Kravitz' shirt and tugged him to a sitting position to pull it off, moving back up to languidly kiss his mouth, deep and unhurried. Taako's hands roved across his body, tracing a familiar path from his neck down his chest. Kravitz jumped when he felt something slick move against his hip, pulling back and looking down. Taako's dress covered his lap, but he could make out a definitively non-mammalian shape tenting the fabric. Taako caught his eye and grinned at him.  
"I wasn't kidding, hon," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "wanna see?" Kravitz laughed and kissed him again.  
"Certainly," he said. He 'helped' tug Taako's dress up and over his head, although it was less actually helping and more running his hands across Taako's bare skin. He allowed himself to be distracted, momentarily, by the softness of it, how hot it felt against his hands even after a day of being warmed in Taako's arms. He intentionally did what was usually unintentional, watching Taako pull the dress off and throw it aside, Kravitz' eyes catching on the motion of his clever hands and his long, soft hair.  
Then, having more or less exhausted his options, he looked down.  
Yep, that was a tentacle, all right. Where Taako's dick usually was was a twisting, slick appendage of a weird and vibrant shade of fuchsia that only didn't freak him out because he'd seen Taako wear it so many times. As it turned out, it looked good on him in multiple contexts.  
"Can I..." Kravitz said, trailing off. He gestured vaguely at the tentacle with one hand. Taako's smile widened.  
"Go wild, babe," he said, his eyes glittering with _something,_ although Kravitz wasn't entirely sure what it was. Excitement? Malice? He himself was certainly feeling some kind of something, his own comparatively immobile dick starting to press against his pants insistently. He reached down with one hand and gingerly touched the tentacle, which was warm and textured and seemed delighted at the contact. It twisted around and between his fingers, leaving a trail of faintly purple slime staining his hand. Taako's breath hitched when he trailed his fingers across the underside of it. Kravitz chased that breath with his mouth, kissing Taako deeply. He felt him smile against his lips, lingering there for a moment before he pulled away and leaned back.  
"Hey, handsome," Taako said, "this is -ah- fun and all, but I'm pretty sure I promised you somethin' else too."  
Oh, right.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mm-hmm," Taako hummed, rolling off of him to lean against the headboard, "I seem to remember you being _pretty_ enthusiastic about it."  
Kravitz' ears went hot, but he nodded. "Y-yeah," he said again, swallowing. Taako smiled indulgently at him.  
"So how do you wanna do this?" Taako asked, grabbing a wand from the bedside table and twirling it in his hand.  
"What do you mean?"  
Taako tilted his head. "Well, whatever you go for, the normal rules apply. I won't gag you if your hands can't move, you can stop me whenever, whatevs, all that's a given." He raised an eyebrow like he wanted a response, so Kravitz nodded in agreement. "What I _haven't _decided," he continued, gesturing vaguely with the wand, "is how far we wanna take this tentacle thing."__  
Kravitz tore his gaze away from the hypnotic motion of Taako's hands to meet his eye. "What...specifically do you mean?"  
Taako rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Do you want me to just use 'em like ropes," he said slowly, like it was extremely obvious, "or do you want me to fuck you with them?"  
Ah. Kravitz swallowed. He glanced away from Taako's face again, choosing instead to focus on the rumpled sheets, and said, "the second one."  
He could hear the vicious smile in Taako's voice as he responded. "Sorry, babe, what? I didn't catch that. Could you say it a little louder?"  
"Taako," Kravitz said, his whole face thoroughly warm at this point.  
"Yes?"  
He looked back at his boyfriend pleadingly. "The second one," he said again, louder.  
"Sorry, which was that again?" Taako said, stretching his arms above his head casually. Kravitz realized Taako was going to make him ask for it explicitly, and made a tiny, frustrated noise. Taako just smiled.  
"Taako," he said with exaggerated patience, "I want-I want you to fuck me with tentacles." He felt his ears flicking and pressing against the back of his head with embarrassment, but he didn't really mind. Then, before he could think better of it or get another snarky comment, he finished, "- _please._ "  
Taako gave him a delighted smile. "Oh, it's gonna be a please sorta night, huh? Excellent. C'mere." He beckoned Kravitz to him and kissed him _hard,_ fisting a hand in his hair and biting his bottom lip in the way he knew made Kravitz gasp.  
"Good boy," Taako murmured, pushing him back a little. The praise hit Kravitz harder than he liked to admit, and he sat back on his knees, waiting.  
"Can you take your pants off for me, babe? If you leave 'em on they're gonna get shredded."  
He was probably right. Kravitz stood up at the foot of the bed and carefully took off his pants. It was honestly a relief, since the sight of Taako sprawled languidly on his bed, idly twisting his dick around one hand and spinning a wand expertly with the other was doing it for him in more ways than he'd anticipated. He kicked off his pants and his boxers, then stood there nervously, watching Taako.  
Taako hummed appreciatively, raking his eyes up and down Kravitz' body. "Ready?" he asked.  
" _Yes,_ " Kravitz said, failing entirely to keep a thrum of exited impatience out of his voice. Taako smiled at him fondly and flicked the wand.  
He gasped a bit when massive black tentacles erupted from the floor around the bed, but stepped forward into the range of their grasping motions nevertheless. The tendrils wrapped around his arms first, tugging him upwards and onto the bed, not painful but insistent. Then others twisted around his legs and abdomen and lifted him up. He let himself relax into their grip, and they supported his weight fairly easily. His breath quickened unnecessarily when the ones around his arms tightened, as much from Taako's eyes on him as from the tentacles.  
They guided his arms behind his back and pushed his torso downwards so his head was towards Taako, and although he was being held completely aloft, if they let go, he would only fall about six inches onto his chest on the bed.  
That being the case, he was being held firmly, to the point where pulling against the restraints got almost no give; he could still move his body, and was fairly sure he could break their grasp if he needed to, but he certainly wouldn't on accident.  
The tentacles holding him were covered in the same slick purple stuff Taako's dick was; some sort of magic lube he had created for this exact purpose, probably. It left trails of color on his skin where the tentacles had been, and felt warm and vaguely tingly. Kravitz looked down at himself momentarily, then focused on the walls instead, since they weren't ridiculously hot elves _or_ being held up in a compromising position by a doctored attack spell and loving every second of it.  
"Well," Taako drawled, " _that's_ a pretty picture. Look at me?"  
Kravitz shivered at the praise and forced himself to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting crosslegged with his chin in one hand. From his angle, Kravitz could just barely see Taako's own tentacle moving against his leg.  
"At my face, babe," Taako said, tapping a finger against his knee, "I wanna see the look on yours."  
When Kravitz reluctantly complied, feeling what must have been most of the blood in his body pounding through his face and ears, Taako leaned forward and tucked some errant hair behind Kravitz' ear. "Good boy," he murmured. Kravitz didn't bother holding back his moan. "Wasn't so hard, huh?"  
Well, okay, maybe most of his blood wasn't in his face. Maybe it was more like half and the _other_ half was reacting very strongly to the feeling of Taako's fingers brushing across his face and the sound of his voice.  
He leaned his head into the touch, making a soft whimpering sound that he'd usually be embarrassed by. Taako petted his face for a moment, holding his eyes even as Kravitz felt more tentacles wrapping around his legs and torso. One twisted itself around Kravitz' dick, and he dropped his head forward, panting, as it started moving at a leisurely pace. Taako kissed the corner of his eye and leaned back again, waving one of his hands. As he did, Kravitz felt one of the tentacles press at his entrance hesitantly.  
"You ready, hon?" Taako said. Kravitz moaned, trying to get his thoughts in order enough to answer. The tendril wrapped around his cock wasn't helping with his coherency.  
"Y-yes," he managed to get out, his voice sounding wrecked even to himself, and then a moment later, when Taako just smiled and raised his eyebrows, " _please,_ love, I need-" he cut himself off with a loud, wordless moan as Taako grinned and flicked his wrist, causing the tentacle at his ass to press into him. It wasn't big, but it felt slick and warm and _strange,_ and it moved inside of him like Taako's fingers usually did but _more._  
"Good _boy!_ " Taako crowed delightedly, "look at you, all pretty and obedient for me." Taako ran his hand down Kravitz' chest, making him shudder. "The big bad grim reaper, tied up and begging. Imagine what people would say if they saw you!" He paused and tilted his head, his smile going from wicked to soft, and cupped Kravitz' face in his hand. "But they won't, because this view is _mine._ Nobody else gets to see you like this, huh, sweetheart?" Another tentacle wound around the one in him and joined in in fucking him, the pace going from leisurely to more intense. He groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and on Taako, tilting his head to kiss his palm.  
"Mm, yeah," Taako said, running his thumb along Kravitz' cheekbone. "This part of you is all mine, isn't it? It's just for me that you fall apart like this."  
" _Yes._ Yes, fuck, Taako, I'm y-yours, please, love you so much," he babbled, not even fully aware of the words coming out of his mouth anymore. Taako kissed him, and he let his eyes close finally, surrendering himself entirely to Taako's mouth and hands and spell, and when Taako pulled away and a third tentacle joined the now-punishing rhythm in his ass he cried out but didn't open them. He wasn't totally sure he could.  
Kravitz felt his entire body move with each thrust, the tentacles holding him up and in place seemingly connected at least a bit to the ones fucking him. Others roved across his body, finding the places Taako knew would usually make him gasp and shiver; touching them now, all at once, had him shaking all over. He panted in between incoherent moans, his body forgetting, briefly, that he didn't need oxygen. He was getting close when Taako's voice cut through the fog.  
"Kravitz, look at me."  
He looked down, opening his eyes finally, to see Taako leaned casually against the headboard, legs crossed in front of him. His eyes were flickering over Kravitz' form, and if his pupils weren't practically hiding his irises he'd have looked almost relaxed. He met Kravitz' gaze and smiled, pointedly moving his cock against his hand in time with the tentacles holding Kravitz. He made a little breathy noise and the ones holding his arms and legs tightened momentarily, pulling a much louder and more wrecked sound out of Kravitz. Taako smiled wickedly up at him, and Kravitz got the distinct feeling that he was being played with, less in their usual gamelike way and more like he was just a toy, something pretty and fun but nevertheless one of Taako's _belongings_. That thought made him writhe in midair, a strangled noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper finding its way out of him. "Taako," he panted, trying to pull coherent words out of the tangled mess of pleasure that his mind had collapsed into.  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"Please," he said between the involuntary noises that came out of him with each thrust. Taako raised an eyebrow with infuriating calm.  
"Please what, handsome?"  
Oh, _fuck_ him. Taako had to know how badly he needed to touch him, and how close he was getting. The only reason he'd tell Kravitz to look at him was to remind him what he had promised at the beginning of all this and to make him want it.  
"T-ah! Taako, please. _Please,_ n-need you, I-I, fuck," he said. Taako chuckled, then seemed to accept that was the best he was going to get under the circumstances.  
"Want help sayin' it?"  
Kravitz just nodded and moaned and hoped he looked pitiful enough for Taako to have mercy on.  
"You want me to fuck you, right?"  
"Y-yes."  
"You want to touch me, make me feel good, huh?"  
"Taako," he panted.  
"When you cum, you wanna do it from the feeling of me inside you. You want _me_ to fuck you senseless, not just-" he snapped and the tentacles tightened around him again, spreading his legs more insistently. "these? Am I hitting close to the mark here?"  
Kravitz wasn't totally certain what he was trying to say in response to that, but it came out a desperate whimper, so maybe it didn't matter overmuch. Taako smiled indulgently at him, then waved a hand.  
Kravitz felt the tentacles slip out of him and lower him into Taako's lap. He was still restrained, certainly, but at least now he was touching Taako's warm skin. The relief of that was almost enough to distract from how empty he felt now that the tentacles were no longer inside him. He whimpered again, smaller, and kissed Taako with what little control he could muster. Taako took over quickly, fisted a hand in his hair and kissing him with the same near-violent desperation Kravitz felt.  
Kravitz gasped when he felt Taako's cock enter him. It was thicker and hotter than the tentacles that had been in him before, and more textured, and even as he rocked his hips to meet it, it writhed inside him with more precision than the others had. The rest of the tentacles wrapped around Kravitz in various places, lifting him up and slamming him back down onto Taako, and with each movement Taako's dick twisted and moved inside of him, insistently and repeatedly hitting the spots that made him cry out.  
Kravitz came first, burying his face in Taako's shoulder and struggling against the tentacles holding his arms behind his back. His cracked cry of Taako's name was enough to push him over the edge too, the larger spell vanishing as he completely lost his concentration.  
The instant Kravitz regained control of his arms he wrapped them around Taako, who petted his head soothingly.  
"Good job," he said into Kravitz' hair, gingerly pulling out of him. "That was great, babe. You did good."  
Kravitz sighed contentedly into the crook of Taako's neck and didn't say anything. He felt the familiar tingle of magic as Taako _prestidigitation_ -ed away most of the mess and pulled a blanket over to them with mage hand. He wrapped Kravitz in it, gingerly extracting himself from his grasp. "Be right back, babe," he said over his protests, kissing Kravitz' temple and then walking out of the room.  
When he came back a moment later with a cup of water, Kravitz had tugged himself into a sitting position, still wrapped in the blanket. Taako followed his lead, leaning back against the headboard so Kravitz could comfortably curl into his side.  
"That was fun," Kravitz said hoarsely, taking a gulp of the water. Taako smiled at him.  
"Yeah? Wasn't too much?"  
He shook his head. "If it was too much I would have stopped you. That was _great._ "  
"It was great for Taako too, handsome. Never heard you make a couple 'a those noises before."  
Kravitz' face warmed. "I was experiencing a lot all at once," he said primly, "of course I made some, uh, mildly embarrassing sounds."  
Taako laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I liked 'em," he said affectionately, "definitely gonna go after them again, I think. See if i can get you to scream?"  
Kravitz bonked his head against Taako's chest. "Jerk," he said, without any malice.  
"Jerk who loves you," Taako pointed out.  
"Mm. Love you too," Kravitz said. Strictly speaking, he didn't _need_ to sleep, but sometimes he found himself drifting off. More and more often lately, he had found. "Wake me up before my day off ends," he mumbled. Taako perched his chin on his head and hummed in agreement, and Kravitz, safe and warm in his arms, slipped comfortably into sleep.


End file.
